Deep Blue
by Kyuushirou
Summary: [KIDShin] Sosok berbaju putih itu menatap pemuda yang terus ia ajak bicara dengan tatapan prihatin. Karena ia tahu, sebanyak apapun dirinya bercerita dan bertanya. Remaja di hadapannya tidak akan pernah merespon ataupun menjawabnya./"Sampai kapan kau akan terus seperti ini, Shinichi...,"


" _Ne_ , _Meitantei_? Hari ini Aoko pergi jalan-jalan bersama dengan Hakuba. Saat aku menggodanya dia malah merona dan tak marah-marah seperti biasanya. Ha—ah, seorang gadis yang jatuh cinta itu memang aneh ya?" suara seorang pemuda terdengar sebal.

"..." tidak ada jawaban.

"Si Kuda Putih juga terus-terusan menatapku dengan pandangan menyelidik, hii~ sangat menjijikan! Seandainya dia hilang saja!"

"..." hening.

"Hahaha, kau benar..., kalau dia menghilang pertunjukanku tidak akan menyenangkan, karena satu-satunya manekin _crossdreser_ favoritku menghilang~"

"..." hanya hembusan angin yang terdengar.

"Yeah, aku tahu. Hei, _Tantei-kun_? Bulan purnama hari ini sangat indah sekali...,"

"..." masih tak ada respon dari sosok yang diajak bicara.

Sosok berbaju putih itu menatap pemuda yang terus ia ajak bicara dengan tatapan prihatin. Karena ia tahu, sebanyak apapun dirinya bercerita dan bertanya. Remaja di hadapannya tidak akan pernah merespon ataupun menjawabnya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus seperti ini, Shinichi...,"

* * *

 **.**

 **Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

 **Warning : semi-canon, typo(s), EYD, bahasa baku dan non baku, chara death, yaoi dan kesalahan lainnya.**

 **Pair : KIDShin/KaiShin**

 **Deep Blue © Kyuushirou**

 **.**

* * *

Kaito KID menatap Kudo Shinichi yang tengah terduduk di tempat tidurnya dengan pandangan kosong. Sorotan matanya memandang lurus apa yang ada di depannya tanpa berkedip. Bola matanya terkesan 'mati' seolah tak ada kehidupan di dalamnya. Ekspresi wajahnya juga terlihat datar seperti sebuah boneka pajangan. Satu-satunya hal yang terlihat hidup hanyalah dadanya yang naik turun, menandakan kalau sosok itu masih bernapas.

Menghela napas lelah, KID pun berjalan ke arah jendela seraya menatap bulan purnama yang menggantung di lukisan langit yang cerah. Pikirannya mulai melayang ke kejadian tiga bulan yang lalu, di mana sang detektif—yang sudah mendapatkan tubuhnya kembali—telah menghancurkan organisasi hitam dengan bantuan FIB, CIA, dan polisi rahasia lainnya. Mereka memang sukses menaklukkan organisasi itu sampai habis. Namun, bayaran yang Shinichi terima sangatlah besar.

Seorang Kudo Shinichi kehilangan orang yang menjadi tumpuan hidupnya—

—Mouri Ran.

Gadis yang paling disayangi oleh Shinichi telah meninggal karena tidak mendengarkan perkataan sang detektif yang menyuruhnya untuk tidak ikut campur saat melakukan aksi penangkapan anggota BO.

Menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kejadian itu, tingkah sang detektif pun mulai berubah. Sejak saat itu Shinichi sering mengurung dirinya sendiri di kamar dan menolak berbicara kepada siapapun. Berapa kali pun orang tua dan teman-temannya membujuknya untuk bicara, Shinichi tetap diam sambil menatap kosong pemandangan di depannya.

Orang tuanya yang khawatir akan perilaku Shinichi yang semakin hari terus memburuk. Memutuskan untuk memanggil seorang dokter. Namun, hal itu sama sekali tak membantu karena Shinichi tetap tidak berbicara dan terus diam seperti sebuah patung.

Melihat kondisi Shinichi yang seperti itu, sang dokter hanya mengatakan kalau mental Shinichi tengah rusak sehingga pikirannya tidak tertarik lagi untuk melakukan apapun selain diam dan melamun. Dokter juga mengatakan kondisi Shinichi akan lebih buruk jika sang detektif tidak diberi makan. Maka dari itu, Shinichi selalu dipaksa untuk makan yang ajaibnya ia tidak menolak makanan tersebut—meski sang detektif hanya makan satu kali sehari.

Lihatlah kondisi tubuhnya sekarang. Badan Shinichi terlihat sangat kurus seperti mayat hidup yang akan kehilangan nyawanya dalam waktu dekat.

Orang tua Shinichi yang tidak mempunyai pilihan lain, memutuskan untuk menemani sang anak setiap hari dan mengajaknya bicara meski usaha mereka sia-sia. Bukan hanya orang tuanya, teman-teman Shinichi seperti Hattori, Sera, dan yang lainnya juga turut datang sebisa mungkin untuk mengingatkan sang detektif bahwa kematian Ran itu bukan salahnya.

KID kembali berpikir, perkataan Hattori memang ada benarnya. Gadis bernama Ran itu terlalu emosional dan mengakibatkan dirinya terbunuh.

Apakah gadis itu tahu seberapa besar pengorbanan Shinichi untuk kembali ke sisinya?

Ran hanya terus memikirkan keberadaan Shinichi yang tak ada di sampingnya!

Ran tidak pernah memikirkan betapa sakitnya Shinichi yang selalu berbohong karena tak bisa menepati janjinya!

Ugh, entah kenapa KID malah senang akan kematian Ran.

Gadis yang selalu memikirkan perasaannya sendiri daripada perasaan orang lain, tidak cocok untuk disandingkan dengan Shinichi!

Menghela napas pelan—lagi—KID pun melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat tidur Shinichi. " _Na, Tantei-kun_ , aku rasa aku harus segera pergi. Sampai jumpa besok~"

KID pun menghilang menyisakan kepulan asap merah muda dan sosok Shinichi yang tengah menggerakan bola matanya ke arah tempat KID menghilang tadi.

.

.

.

KID mengaktifkan 'sayap'nya dan terbang ke tempat yang sering ia kunjungi belakangan ini. Ia melirik pemandangan kota Beika di bawahnya. KID melihat sekumpulan mobil patroli polisi yang sedang mengejar sebuah mobil. Bisa disimpulkan kalau para polisi sedang menangkap pelaku pencurian. Jika saja Shinichi tidak dalam kondisi seperti ini, mungkin sang detektif akan ikut beraksi menangkap penjahat. Pikirnya pedih.

Sosok putih itu kemudian mendarat di atap rumah Shinichi. Seperti biasa, ia menggunakan kemampuannya untuk menyusup agar dirinya bisa sampai di kamar Shinichi dengan mudah. Saat ia melihat bahwa tidak ada siapapun di kamar Shinichi, KID pun masuk ke dalam kamar dengan santai.

" _Konbanwa~_ hari ini seperti biasa ya, cuaca terlihat cerah meski sudah mendekati musim gugur." KID mulai berkata sambil duduk di kursi yang ada di sana.

Maniknya menatap Shinichi yang seperti biasa tengah duduk terdiam tanpa suara. Menghela napas pelan, ia pun kembali menatap langit malam.

"Kau tahu? Hari ini mereka berjalan bersama. Mereka terlihat serasi sekali. Aku rasa aku akan melepaskan mereka—"

KID mengambil jeda. Ia menunjukan raut pedih di balik _monocle_ -nya.

"—lagipula, aku sudah bukan manusia lagi. Aku tidak bisa terus berada di samping Aoko. Aku akan menyerahkan Aoko kepada Hakuba." Tuturnya lembut.

Sang pesulap pun mulai berceloteh tentang kehidupan pribadinya pada Shinichi. Ia tidak peduli jika sang detektif sadar dan menjebloskannya ke penjara. Lagipula, benda yang ia cari telah ia temukan.

Pandora.

Ya, kristal berwarna putih yang berubah kemerahan saat disinari bulan purnama itu sudah ia temukan satu minggu sebelum Shinichi menghancurkan organisasi hitam. Snake yang waktu itu juga ada di sana tentu saja berusaha merebut Pandora di tangannya. Sayangnya penjahat itu gagal dan berakhir di dalam penjara. Dirinya juga sempat mendengar kalau Snake akan dihukum mati. KID tak peduli, selama Snake membayar apa yang telah ia lakukan terhadap ayahnya. Ia akan menerima apapun keputusan polisi—asal tidak dibebaskan saja.

Sekarang, Pandora sudah ia hancurkan.

Sayangnya, KID tidak memprediksikan satu hal.

Semenjak ia menghancurkan kristal itu. KID merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya. Tubuhnya terasa lebih lincah, penglihatannya saat malam menjadi lebih jelas, bahkan pendengaran dan penciumannya pun ikut menajam.

Awalnya ia merasa kalau hal itu tidak masalah baginya. Ia cukup senang dengan kemampuan barunya karena memudahkannya untuk bergerak apalagi saat menjahili teman-temannya di sekolah.

Namun, lambat laun sesuatu yang aneh pun terjadi padanya. KID mulai selalu merasa haus. Tapi sebanyak apapun ia meminum air, rasa hausnya tidak hilang. Dan saat ia melihat percikan darah di lantai akibat temannya yang tak sengaja tergores pisau saat mengiris bahan makanan. Tubuhnya langsung menegang, kerongkongannya terasa sangat kering hingga keringat dingin menetes dari dahinya. Bola matanya terasa membola saat ia melihat cairan merah yang terus menetes tepat di hadapannya.

Ternyata hal yang ia inginkan adalah darah!

KID mencoba menampis segala keinginannya untuk cairan merah itu, tapi semakin ia melawan dirinya serasa seperti orang yang akan mati atau hilang kendali—dirinya bahkan hampir menggigit temannya akibat kekeraskepalaannya untuk tidak mencicipi cairan merah tersebut.

Maka dari itu, ia pun membeli kantung darah—dengan alasan membutuhkan—dan meminumnya. Ajaibnya, rasa haus yang ia rasakan hilang seketika.

Semenjak saat itu, KID mengira bahwa dirinya adalah seorang vampir. Tapi, mengingat ia masih bisa tahan di bawah sinar matahari dan tidak takut terhadap salib atau bawang putih, apakah dirinya masih bisa disebut makhluk itu? Mungkin, saat rumor kalau Pandora dapat membuat pemiliknya kekal itu ada benarnya, meski bayarannya adalah status manusiamu yang berubah menjadi monster.

Dirinya yang tidak tahu jawaban, memutuskan untuk berkeliling kota.

Saat ia tersadar, kakinya malah sampai di rumah sang detektif. Mendengar berita bahwa sang detektif telah menghancurkan organisasi hitam dan kembali ke tubuh aslinya, dirinya ingin menyapa Shinichi untuk sekadar 'mengganggu' pengkritik favoritnya.

Dan yang ia temukan di kamar Shinichi adalah sosok sang detektif yang terduduk kaku dengan ekspresi kosong di wajahnya. KID yang belum mengetahui keadaan Shinichi memutuskan untuk mengajaknya bicara dan tak kunjung mendapat jawaban. Penasaran, keesokan harinya ia pun mencari informasi dan menemukan kebenarannya.

KID sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang menyebabkan dirinya malah terus mengunjungi sang detektif setiap hari. Tapi yang jelas, melihat sosok Shinichi entah kenapa bisa menghilangkan kekalutan di hatinya ketika KID tahu kalau dirinya sudah bukan manusia lagi.

Berbicara pada Shinichi juga membuat semua beban yang ia punya terangkat dan membuat hatinya nyaman untuk berada di samping sang detektif—meski ia tidak pernah mendapat respon apapun—namun, karena tak mendapat respon itulah dirinya merasa betah untuk bercerita dengan Shinichi. KID merasa memiliki teman bicara bebas yang akan mendengarkan segala hal yang ia katakan tanpa perkataan bohong yang sering ia gunakan jika berbicara pada orang lain.

Dirinya juga sama sekali tidak ingat kapan pertama kali ia mulai bercurhat ria pada Shinichi mengenai kehidupannya sebagai Kuroba Kaito.

" _Tantei-kun_? Menurutmu apakah aku harus berhenti menjadi Kaito KID? Pandora sudah kutemukan, Snake juga sudah di penjara. Jadi, aku tak perlu menjadi KID lagi kan?"

"..."

KID menundukan wajahnya sambil menatap lantai. "Aku bingung, KID adalah bagian dari diriku. Jika aku melepaskannya itu seperti melepaskan sebagian jiwaku."

"..."

"Ha—ah, menyebalkan—"

"—ugh!"

Tiba-tiba saja rasa haus KID menyerang.

Gawat, saat ini dirinya tidak membawa cadangan darah. Kalau terus dibiarkan, ia bisa menggigit Shinichi dengan taringnya. Karena bagi KID, aroma Shinichi selalu membuatnya mabuk kepayang semenjak ia pertama kali menghirup 'aroma' sang detektif. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk segera pergi sebelum dirinya hilang kendali.

" _Gomen na_ , _Meitantei_. Aku harus segera per—" manik _indigo_ KID melebar saat melihat Shinichi yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong.

Tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat, KID menggeser badannya ke kiri. Ia bisa melihat pandangan Shinichi yang mengkuti gerakannya ke kiri. Ia gerakan lagi ke kanan, tatapan Shinichi pun ke kanan.

Dengan ekspresi kaget di wajah, sang pesulap berjalan mendekat ke arah Shinichi. KID menghentikan langkahnya dan menyentuh pipi sang detektif yang masih menatapnya, kosong. Meski pandangannya kosong, tapi ini pertama kalinya Shinichi menunjukkan sebuah respon. Biasanya sang detektif selalu diam tak bergerak. Ini adalah perkembangan yang bagus, mungkin Shinichi masih bisa kembali ke dirinya yang semula.

"Shinichi? Kau bisa mendengark—sial!" KID reflek menjauh dari Shinichi. Ia mulai tak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya. Padahal ini kesempatan bagus untuk mengembalikan mental Shinichi, tapi tubuhnya malah seperti ini. "Gawat aku tidak bisa—"

Tubuh KID yang tadinya bergetar kini terdiam. Ekspresi wajahnya tak terlihat karena terhalang oleh gelapnya bayangan. Satu-satunya hal yang pasti adalah bahwa keadaan KID saat ini sedang tidak bagus dan terkesan seram.

Dalam hitungan detik, KID menerjang tubuh sang detektif hingga menindihnya di atas kasur. Setelah memastikan bahwa Shinichi tak bisa melawan karena kedua tangannya yang tercengkram. KID pun mulai menancabkan taringnya ke leher sang detektif seraya menikmati cairan merah yang terasa manis di mulutnya, membuat KID merasa melayang dan tak pernah ingin melepaskan Shinichi selamanya.

Saat rasa hausnya berkurang, KID tersadar. Ia dengan cepat menarik kepalanya untuk menjauh. Ekspresinya terlihat horor ketika ia sadar tentang apa yang telah ia lakukan. Buru-buru ia melepas cengkramannya dan melihat Shinichi yang masih menatapnya kosong.

"Sial!" decihnya.

Baru saja ia akan pergi, tangan Shinichi menahannya. KID terdiam. Ia melihat Shinichi yang menarik bibirnya untuk tersenyum samar.

Eh? Dirinya tidak sedang berhalusinasi kan?

Shinichi menarik lengannya?

Shinichi tidak ingin dirinya pergi?

Shinichi menerima keberadaannya yang aneh—meski ia telah meminum darahnya?

Sebuah ide tak masuk akal pun terlintas dipikirannya.

"Hehehe, sepertinya ini akan menjadi aksi pencurianku yang terakhir, dan aku tidak akan pernah mengembalikan apa yang kucuri saat ini." ujarnya tersenyum sambil menatap Shinichi yang masih terdiam menatapnya.

KID mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Shinichi dan mengecup bibir lawannya dalam kecupan singkat. Sang pesulap menyeringai saat melihat kilatan bola mata Shinichi yang nampak lebih 'hidup' dari sebelumnya.

"Aku anggap itu jawaban setuju." KID kemudian mengambil Shinichi ke dalam rengkuhannya. "Sekarang kau adalah _milikku_ , Kudo Shinichi."

.

.

.

 **Omake**

Keesokan harinya. Sebuah _note_ dari Kaito KID muncul, membuat seluruh anggota polisi panik. Bahkan Hattori sampai membawa _katana_ -nya saking marahnya dia. Meskipun polisi dan sahabat Shinichi tidak terima dengan kasus 'dicuri'nya Shinichi oleh Kaito KID. Kedua orang tua Shinichi hanya tersenyum lembut sambil menatap kartu kecil di tangan mereka.

.

 _Manik azure-nya telah merengkuhku_

 _Pandangan matinya telah hidup kembali_

 _Aku mencuri apa yang telah mencuriku_

 _Dan aku tidak akan pernah mengembalikannya_

— _Kaito KID_

 _._

Ya, setelah melihat note itu dan mengerti isinya. Baik Yukiko ataupun Yusaku percaya, kalau Shinichi telah berada di tangan orang yang tepat.

* * *

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

* * *

Kyuushirou : "Aneh?"

Shinichi : "Iya!"

Kyuushirou : "Gaje?"

KID : "Sangat!"

Kyuushirou : ( _pundung di pojokan_ )

Shinichi : "Karena Kyuu lagi pundung, kita akhiri aja fanfict gaje ini dengan ucapan terima kasih." ( _dorong KID ke depan_ )

KID : "Terima kasih pada kalian semua yang sudah menyediakan waktunya untuk membaca~" ( _senyum gentle plus tebar bunga mawar_ )

( _KID mulai memeluk Shinichi dari belakang sambil tersenyum mesum, Shinichi merona dan mencoba untuk melepaskan diri_ )

Shinichi : " _Takku_ , kalau ini berakhir kau bisa berbuat semaumu." ( _jengkel_ )

KID : ( _smirk_ ) "Okay, karena aku ingin segera 'memakan' Shinichi, jadi kita akhiri saja secepatnya!" ( _lempar Shinichi ke kasur lalu menindihnya_ )

Shinichi : ( _blush_ ) "Ugh."

Kyuushirou : ( _bangkit dari pundungnya dan pasang kamera sambil ketawa mesum_ )

( _Aksi ranjang KIDShin pun dimulai_ )

—abaikan saja adegan tak penting ini #digeplak

.

.

.

Mind to review? X'D


End file.
